gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Y'Berion
'''Y'Berion '''is the highest guru and a spiritual leader of the Brotherhood of the Sleeper. He is generally seen as a wise, calm and grounded man, thus he is one of the most respected people in the penal colony. Background Y'Berion arrived in the colony as a regular convict, and throughout first few years he lived in the Old Camp, where he would later be enlightened by The Sleeper. He gathered a group of diggers and together they ventured to the swamp located in the eastern part of the colony where they set up a small camp. The settlement would grow over the course of time as it gained more and more followers. Gothic Out of all people in the colony, his visions were the most clear. He has renounced the old gods. All his days were spent while smoking swamp weed and drinking potions from minecrawlers. Ever since his first vision, he wanted to wake up The Sleeper, which ultimately lead to his death. He dispatched the Nameless Hero to find one of the focus stones, after Nyras failed to retrieve it. He bellived his master would destroy the barrier and free his people from the colony. Ritual and death The Nameless Hero delivers Almanach, minecrawler eggs and the focus stone to Cor Kalom, so he was able to prepare a special minecrawler potion. Once all the preparations were over, followers of The Sleeper have gathered in front of the temple to participate in the ritual. Y'Berion who was accompanied by Cor Kalom and Cor Angar began an attempt to awake their master, where they would only see an orc. The ritual caused a violent lighting that makes a bunch of rocks from the cliff fall onto the temple which destroys one of the torches, and an earthquake, and the event ends with Y'Berion falling on the ground. Cor Angar tries to revive his master, and Cor Kalom seemingly not concerned with his health is trying to ask him about his vision, but gets hushed by the templar leader. Highest guru gets carried back into the temple, where Cor Angar is looking after him, and once Nameless Hero comes back from the orc cemetery, he is asked to bring healing plants in hope to save Y'Berion. While The Hero is away, Y'Berion wakes up for a moment, informs Cor Angar that The Sleeper is a demon, then dies. Trivia * Durning the first meeting with Nameless Hero, Y'Berion claims that he have seen him before. He might have seen The Hero in one of his visions. * Using a cheat code "insert healwater" will spawn "Healing Potion for Y'Berion", but it can't be given to him. It could have been involved with a quest that was cut from the game. This has been changed in "Golden Mod" modification where Angar tells Nameless Hero to make this potion, which results in Y'Berion being saved and The Hero becoming a Guru. * Durning the Invocation of The Sleeper cutscene, while Cor Angar is talking to novices, Y'Berion can be seen being dragged into the temple by two templars, however after the cutscene ends he is still lying outside. * In the beta 1.01d/e version after Nameless Hero brings the healing herbs to Cor Angar, Y'Berion wakes up for a moment, says that The Sleeper is a demon that must not be awaken and that the water mages are their only hope to destroy the barrier, then dies. In the final version this scene happens off-screen and Cor Angar relays the last words of Y'Berion to Nameless Hero. pl:Y'Berion it:Y'Berion ru:Ю'Берион